Anesthesia may be administered to a patient in the form of a gas for purposes such as blocking the conscious perception of pain, producing unconsciousness, preventing memory formation, and/or preventing unwanted movement. The administered anesthesia is inhaled into the patient's lungs. Thereafter, the patient absorbs a fraction of the administered anesthesia and exhales the remainder. The exhaled anesthetic gas is preferably collected in a manner adapted to minimize the potential for unintended exposure to the anesthetic agent. Scavenger systems have therefore been developed to facilitate the collection and disposal of the exhaled anesthetic gas.
Scavenger systems can be coupled with a compressor that is adapted to generate a low-pressure region and thereby transfer the exhaled anesthetic gas. The exhaled anesthetic agent is generally passed from the patient through an exhaust vent and thereafter becomes diluted with outside air to the extent that it is no longer dangerous. The compressor may be selectively coupled to the scavenger system with a valve. This valve is manually opened to draw exhaled anesthetic agent through the scavenger system, and is manually closed to shut off the scavenger system. One problem with such a manually operated valve is that it is prone to human error and may, for example, lead to excessive compressor operation or insufficient compressor operation.
If, for example, the scavenger system compressor is not implemented while anesthesia is being administered to a patient, anesthetic gas exhaled from the patient can pose a health risk to nearby personnel. Conversely, if the scavenger system compressor is implemented during periods wherein exhaled anesthesia is not being collected (e.g., when the anesthesia machine is off), the compressor is unnecessarily burdened which can diminish compressor reliability and lifespan.